


Kellco: Endgame

by maltsea (gIasswings)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, avengers endgame spoilers if you couldnt tell, avengers endgame was good but tony shouldnt have died, does this count as metafiction, haha get it, kellco is endgame deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gIasswings/pseuds/maltsea
Summary: avengers endgame spoilersaka wren writes a fic bc i'm lonelymight make this a drabble series not sure.





	Kellco: Endgame

“Marco, calm down. It’s just a movie.” Kelly comforted her partner, who was distraught after watching Avengers: Endgame last night with her. Marco let out a giant sob that wracked her entire body, hunched over and partially hidden into her hoodie.

“B-but Tony Stark, Kells! He just... DIED!” Marco choked out, lifting her head to look at Kelly. She was a mess, and frankly disgusting, with all kinds of fluid leaking out of her face. Kelly offered Marco a handkerchief to wipe her face with, sighing. She never saw her get this upset over a movie before, not even Mackie Hand, so it was odd to see her partner so openly emotional over a bad superhero movie.  
Humans passed them on the sidewalk outside the movie theatre, giving them odd looks but she ignored it. It upset Kelly greatly to see her love of her life this broken. It didn’t matter what was the cause, it tugged painfully at her heartstrings. She smiled weakly before petting Marco’s hair in a comforting manner.

Marco let out a whine and leaned into Kelly, blowing her nose.

“Hey... Hey. It’s okay. You can always write your own ending!” Kelly brought up after a few minutes of silence, an idea popping into her head.

“We can even write it together, okay?” Marco whined again and nodded her head, starting to calm. Kelly was glad for it. Part of her felt bitter that she and Tad never had this kind of dynamic, but she shook her head of those thoughts and embraced Marco full body, which she returned gratefully. Marco sighed happily, smiling.

Already planning on how the story would go, she asked, “What if Peter, Morgan, and Harley teamed up to go back and make sure Tony lives?” Kelly raised a brow. While she did offer to help write the story… She has absolutely no idea who they were.

“Who?”

“Kelly, how could you!?”


End file.
